1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a mobile terminal having a current leakage preventing mechanism for preventing a leakage current from flowing to a terminal housing when the mobile terminal is being charged.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile terminals generally include a terminal case formed of a metallic material, or have a decoration on the terminal housing that is formed of a metallic material. The mobile terminals also include a ground to deal with the electromagnetic radiation, static electricity, antenna functions, etc. caused when the mobile terminal is operated.
For example, a mobile terminal may include a ground layer formed at an inner surface of the terminal housing. Alternatively, the metallic terminal housing may itself function as the ground. However, one problem with the related art mobile terminal is that a user gets shocked when the user uses the terminal (e.g., places a call, views text messages, etc.) when the mobile terminal is being charged. That is, a ground potential of the terminal is changed when the terminal is being charged based on the charger output amount. Accordingly, a potential difference exists between the Earth potential and the ground potential. The potential difference causes a leakage current to be generated, which then flows to the terminal housing and shocks a user using the terminal.